I Will Be In Your Heart Forever Rewritten
by Lunara the Ara
Summary: I rewrote my other story, I Will Be In Your Heart Forever. Enjoy! And comment please! Rated T for blood and violence.


**Hi. I know you've seen this story before. I'm going to rewrite it. So enjoy!**

It was late in the evening. Gloomy, cloudy skies signed that it would rain later.

Kirby and Fumu had told Memu that they where going for a walk in Whispy Woods.

"Okay! Just be safe!" She said to them.

But they where far from safe now.

Fumu and Kirby where walking around Whispy Woods.

That is, until Kirby got punched in the face by a demon.

This demon was a huge pale orange cat thing. It stared at Kirby with wide, murderous yellow eyes and it pounced. Fumu leaped in the monster's way and she got hit instead of Kirby. Blood seeped out of her arms and she fell onto her back.

Meanwhile, Kirby had eaten one of the demon's attacks and became Sword Kirby.

When she was ready to help Kirby, Fumu slowly gathered her haunches and got to her feet. Her injuries burned like blazing fire under her skin. She saw the demon beast that ambushed her and Kirby. The small, pink puffball had a green cap and a golden sword with a sea blue hilt. When the demon slashed its claws at him, Kirby's eyes went wide and he slashed his sword in all directions.

"Kirby! Be careful!" Fumu called him on.

The demon beast turned on Fumu. It smirked and he raked its claws in Kirby's direction. Kirby got hit in the face.

"POYO!" Kirby got sent about seven feet into the air, slammed to the ground and fell unconscious. He lost his grip on his sword dropped it.

Fumu hesitated as the cat-like creature was running towards her like a speeding bullet. Fumu did a fast somersault and grabbed Kirby's sword. She didn't really know how to use it. So, Fumu went wild with it.

Then, she remembered. She saw Meta Knight and Kirby Fighting together before. She remembered the pattern Kirby used: slash, kick, stab, jump, slash, kick, stab, and jump. Fumu started to do this pattern.

The cat-like demon beast slashed its claws in Fumu's direction. Fumu stabbed it in the arm. The demon roared in pain. Blood spurted out of it like a river.

Fumu gasped and ran a little ways back, Her arms shaking. Fumu saw the demon recover from the injury and run towards her. She held the sword in front of her in defense.

But that wasn't enough.

Fumu screamed as she felt her flesh rip in the cat thing's claws. She felt her side bleeding heavily. Fumu then began to feel dizzy. Fumu got back to her feet warily, and used her remaining strength to stab the demon in the chest. The demon roared in sheer pain. Blood spurted out of its chest. The monster collapsed and died at her feet.

Fumu panted. The darkness had already begun to take over her vision. Her side was still bleeding heavily. Blood formed a pool around her. Her own blood mixed with the demon beasts. Fumu slowly waddled to Kirby, who was awakening from the blow to his face.

"Poyo..?" Kirby saw Fumu stumbling towards him. A thick trail of blood followed. "Poyo okay?" Kirby gasped when Fumu collapsed in front of him. "POYO!" Kirby ran to Fumu and poked her. "Poyo okay?" Kirby started trying to wake her up.

She wouldn't wake up.

"Poyo Fumu!" Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. "POYO!" Kirby then felt hot tears run down his pink face. He whimpered and closed his eyes. He hugged Fumu with his stubby pink arms.

Then Kirby saw the wound.

The terrible wound that killed his best friend.

The wound that saved Kirby's life.

Then Kirby realized it.

Fumu gave her life so she could protect Kirby. _She did it for me..._ Kirby thought._ But why did she have to die?_ Kirby screamed to the humid, open air. "POYO! WHY?" Kirby sobbed as rain started to sprinkle him. Kirby looked up to the gloomy, dark gray sky. _Why, God? WHY?_ While sobbing his heart out, Kirby had started to shake uncontrollably. The rain started to fall even harder. Thunder crashed like a never-ending beat of drums in his head. Lightning seemed to crack the sky in half. Kirby saw Fumu's wound stop bleeding. There was a pool of water mixed with blood around her. He sniffled and started to walk away from her.

He couldn't do that!

Kirby was now hyperventilating and breathing small, feeble gasps; His face damp with rain and tears. Kirby then had walked back over to Fumu's lifeless body. Her body was as cold as stone. Kirby hugged Fumu, and started to walk home again. He however wasn't ready to tell everybody what happened to his best friend.

He felt like Fumu was the piece of iron, and he was the magnet.

He had to stick with her.

Then he saw light.

A soft, warm, comforting light.

A light like none he'd ever seen.

And it was shining right on Fumu's body.

"Poyo?" Kirby passed another glance to Fumu. Then he heard something he thought he would never hear again.

Fumu's voice.

Kirby gasped. Ice-blue light had illuminated the entire blood-slicked clearing.

"Kirby..." A glowing, ghost-like version of Fumu was floating towards Kirby. "I'm happy I died. Because I died for the person I loved... You. I love you, Kirby. I will watch over you until the day you join me in heaven... Where we will be together forever. I will be in your heart forever." Fumu kissed Kirby softly on the cheek and faded into the sky; which was clearing up to reveal a night sky. Stars sparkled like morning dew or like flakes of snow. And the full moon shone silver all around the blood-glistened clearing.

Kirby padded back to Fumu's limp body. He passed the kiss to Fumu's cold, lifeless cheek. "Poyo... I... la...love... you too... Poyo Fumu." One last tear fell from his cheek and onto Fumu's.

Kirby passed a glance to the midnight sky. He looked at the tiny white dots... and recognized something.

He saw Fumu.

As a constellation.

To be with him forever.

He continued to stare up at the constellation now known as Cygnus. Then he said one last thing before falling asleep under his deceased friend in the midnight blue/black sky.

"Poyo... I love you too, Fumu..."

**There! I hope you enjoyed! I rewrote it and I'm happy on how it turned out.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
